Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: After Goodbye
by W. R. Winters
Summary: The future the the Pokemon World have been saved now that our two heroes Rhiannon(Eevee) and her partner Wolf(Riolu), have defeated Primal Dialga; but unfortunately Rhiannon is afraid of what is soon to come, and when it does, will Wolf continue to be brave and be able to live without her? Bad summary I know. Oneshot, contains spoilers for PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky.
**Hello everyone, it's your favorite author W. R. Winters bringing you another Pokémon story, this time I'll be writing a one-shot. More specifically, a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon one-shot.**

 **Now just to be warned, this contains spoilers for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. It takes place right after our hero Rhiannon(Eevee) and her partner Wolf(Riolu) have defeated Primal Dialga and are about to return home. If you've played Explorers of Sky/Time/Darkness, then you know what's about to happen.**

 **I will mostly be sticking to the game's cannon, but I will add my own stuff here and there. Why you may ask? Because this is a fanfic and I'm the writer here and I can write what I want?**

 **Well no use wasting any time let's get to the story, also I don't own Pokémon…obviously.**

 **Also, this story is dedicated to a very special someone; if you're reading this…happy anniversary.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Wolf and Rhiannon trekked down the rocky path away from Temporal Tower and were on their way to the Rainbow Stoneship. Wolf was in the lead and Rhiannon was almost struggling to keep up. Wolf looked over at his shoulder back at the Eevee. "What's the matter, Rhiannon?" Wolf asked. "Let's hurry."

Rhiannon breathed heavily as she continued moving at a slower pace, _'My body...'_ She thought, _'feels heavy...'_ With every step she was finding it more difficult to move, _'What's wrong...? Why am I struggling to move...?'_ She was sure that if she was still a human she'd be sweating bullets _, 'It's like...my legs are weighed down...'_ She tried to think of an explanation for it _. 'Maybe...'_ She thought as a possible reason came to her, _'Now that we changed the future...'_ It was something that had taken up a small portion of her mind since Dusknoir spoke of it, _'My own disappearance...is drawing near...'_

Rhiannon's thoughts were interrupted as the ground beneath them began to shake, "Tremors!" He said in alarm as he struggled to stay on his feet. After a few seconds they stopped. Wolf looked around and tapped the ground beneath him to check if it was still stable, "It's settled down." He said with some relief, "I guess things are still settling back to normal." He turned around to look at his partner. "Let's go Rhiannon." He said before turning back around and walked down the path.

Rhiannon went to follow, but she barely made it three steps before she stopped again. This time it was because a small orb of yellow light caught her attention. She looked down and saw that they were coming from her paws, which were glowing a similar shade of yellow. Rhiannon's expression was one of alarm, _'This... This light.'_

No...Not now. She had hoped she would have more time before she had to...say goodbye. Then she looked down in defeat, her eyes growing sad _. 'Alright...finally. The time has finally arrived.'_ She thought as she saw the lights slowly go to her ankles, _'My time with Wolf...ends now.'_ She admitted while choking back a sob.

"Hey!" Rhiannon almost looked up at hearing the Riolu's voice. "Rhiannon." She looked up and saw that Wolf was walking towards her, a slightly confused expression on his face. "Huh? Rhiannon..." Wolf sounded as confused as he looked. "What is it? What's wrong with you?" Concern was beginning to replace his confusion.

Rhiannon knew what she had to do, "...Sorry, Wolf. I kept this to myself for a long time..." She said, "It looks like...I have to say goodbye." She said.

Wolf now looked shocked, "What?! Goodbye?!" He asked taking a few steps forward, "What do you mean?!"

Rhiannon's found Wolf's as she began to explain, "Dusknoir told me." She began, "If we changed the future, the Pokémon from the future would disappear." She said, then she paused before continuing, "That's why...I'm destined to disappear too."

Wolf was shocked even more than before, "Huh? What? Wh-why?" His voice was softer than it was before, it was clear that he didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "Wh-why? I don't understand!" He exclaimed, his eyes were shining.

Rhiannon's eyes began to shine as well, the yellow glow had now enveloped most of her legs and more yellow orbs began to surround her, "Thank you for everything. I'm going to disappear from here now." She said, "But, Wolf... I'll never forget you." She added in a sincere voice.

Wolf stepped closer to his partner, he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes, "W-wait a second." He said his voice was weak, almost a whimper, "I only made it this far because you were with me, Rhiannon." He said, "Don't you understand?" He asked, a tear slid down one of his cheeks. "You made me strong, Rhiannon. If you go, Rhiannon..." He said as he was choking back sobs, "I...I don't know...what I would..." He said as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"No, Wolf." Rhiannon said stopping Wolf from saying any more. Her expression was now stronger, it was the face she always gave Wolf when he needed confidence. "You have to be strong on your own. You have to live!" She said as she felt her own tears begin to well up. The glow had now spread to her chest.

"You have to go home." She said, her voice now softer, "Tell everyone about what happened here." She said, "So that nothing like this ever happens again."

Wolf sniffed and let out a sob, "Rhiannon." His voice was barely audible, he was begging, pleading for her to stay.

More glowing orbs began to circle the Eevee, their glow even more intense than before. 'The light.' She thought as she looked at it, 'It's getting brighter.'

"Don't, Rhiannon!" Wolf said, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't...don't go." He said softly.

Rhiannon returned her gaze to Wolf, "Thank you for everything, Wolf." She said, "I'm glad we got to train together at the guild. I'm glad we got to go on adventures together. I'm glad..." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat, "I got to know you, Wolf." The glow had spread to her entire body now.

"Wait Rhiannon!" Wolf said taking another step forward, but Rhiannon kept going.

"I'm sorry. I'm so lucky that you were my friend. " she said as a small smile came onto her face, a single tear sliding down her cheek

Wolf pretty much ran up to Rhiannon, "I feel the same way, Rhiannon!" He said before pulling the Eevee into a hug, "To me, Rhiannon, you're...more important than anything." He said. His eyes clenched shut as he held her close to him as more tears fell, his shoulders trembling.

"Yes," Rhiannon said, melting into her partner's embrace, "I feel the same way." She said closing her eyes as her own tears began to fall, "Wolf, even after I disappear from here...I will never forget you." She said as the light intensified and her form grew transparent.

Wolf felt Rhiannon warmth slowly leave and he felts his arms slowly began to hug the air. Wolf opened his eyes and pulled away as saw Rhiannon disappear completely from view, a content smile on her face and a warmth in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Rhiannon...Rhiannon!" Wolf said as he looked around trying to find some trace of his friend, but he found none. Wolf fell to the floor as sobs racked his body, "Rhiannon!" He wailed in sorrow, his voice echoing in the cold empty air.

* * *

Wolf sobbed for several minutes before he got up, then he turned around and started down the rocky path once again. He gave shuttering breaths, the tears still in his eyes, "I have to live." He said, "I have to get home alive." He said, "Get home...and tell everyone about what happened. Because it's..." He paused, then with a great amount of effort he got the words out, "It's Rhiannon's last wish."

* * *

Wolf walked for a minute or two before stopping, "There's the Rainbow Stoneship." He said quietly to himself before walking towards the large stone barge. As he approached it he misplaced his feet and tripped. Falling to the ground hard, but he shook it off and climbed onto the ship, once he was on it began to move. His body ached, but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

* * *

As he rode, he looked back towards the almost broken tower, "Temporal Tower...is getting farther and farther away." He said, then another thought came to him that brought more tears to his eyes, "And Rhiannon...I'm getting farther away from Rhiannon." He said, "Oh, Rhiannon..."

* * *

 _And so, Rhiannon and Wolf, finally succeeded in their mission, and saved the world from disaster. Wolf departed from Temporal Tower, traveled across the ravaged Hidden Land, rode Lapras across the sea, and safely returned to Treasure Town._

* * *

Wolf stood in front of the grate before hesitantly stepping onto it. Within seconds the ground beside him erupted and Diglett appeared, causing Wolf to jump. "Wolf's back everyone! Wolf's back!" He shouted in glee.

The iron gate that closed of the guild entrance raised as the remaining members of the guild spilled out welcoming their fellow guild member with open arms and several praises. Wolf the corners of his mouth twitching, but he didn't smile.

Wolf didn't hear it as well as the others, but Chatot's voice rang out and the guild members moved to the side to let Guildmaster Wigglytuff through so that he could offer his own praises to Wolf.

Chimecho was the first to get a good look at Wolf, "Wolf, is something wrong?" She asked, the other guild members heard her and examined Wolf as well, they had to admit he looked different, the usually confident and happy Riolu's shoulders were slumped, his legs seems to be shaking as if struggling to stand, and there were bags under his bloodshot eyes with his cheeks tear-streaked.

As they noticed this, they felt a feeling of dread sink in at they noticed a certain Eevee's absence, "Where's Rhiannon?" It didn't quite resister with Wolf who exactly asked the question, but in response he bowed his head giving them a silent answer.

No one said anything until Wigglytuff stepped forward, "Clearly Wolf has been through a lot and has quite a tale to tell, but perhaps we should let him rest-"

"No." Wolf said interrupting the Guildmaster, speaking for the first time since he had arrived, "I'm fine, I should tell you what happened." He said as his fellow guild members led him inside the guild.

* * *

 _Upon returning to the guild. Wolf told everyone about the adventure, what happened in the Hidden Land, about what took place in Temporal Tower, about Grovyle and about Rhiannon. Of course, Wolf also spoke of how the destruction of time was stopped, and how the world was restored to peace._

* * *

Wolf was now in the Town Square of Treasure Town, a large group around him. The only one speaking was him and everyone else simply watched and listened to his words. No one complained whenever Wolf had to pause as he retold the emotional bits.

* * *

 _Wolf told the story whenever and wherever possible, to as many Pokémon as possible. It was a story that had to be told. It was a story of hope for world peace. It was a story of hope for future peace._

 _Soon the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. Treasure Town returned to its cheerful routines, the scars from the planet's injuries slowly healed, and life gradually returned to normal._

* * *

The sun was setting and things were peaceful. Back at Wigglytuff's guild, Wolf was walking out of the guild's entrance. As he walked down the path he passed Bidoof.

"Huh?" Bidoof said in confusion, but it was still good to see his friend and fellow guild member, "Howdy, Wolf. Going out?"

Wolf looked at him, "Yes. Out for a walk." He said, his voice was slightly carefree, but it still held a slight undertone of sadness.

But Bidoof didn't pick up on it as he smiled, "Sounds nice, yup yup!" He said, he thought that it was a good thing that Wolf was getting some fresh air. Wolf didn't do as much exploring - or even leave the guild - as he used to, instead he helped around the guild assisting the others in their own jobs and running small errands. He was a big help sure, but they've been really concerned for him. "It'll be dinnertime soon though, though. You don't want to be late for that!"

Wolf smiled slightly, "Okay. Understood." He said before turning around and continuing his way down the rocky path.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the beach, the Krabby were out on the rocks, masking in the setting sun while blowing bubbles that filled the air.

* * *

Wolf walked onto the beach and looked out towards the sea, his eyes shining in wonder, "Oh wow," he said, "This is beautiful!" He said as he gazed in wonder at the rainbow colored bubbles in front of the sunset.

Wolf sighed, "I haven't seen this for such a long time." He said, "It's still as beautiful as I remember, I've just been too busy to see it." It was true, Wolf had been doing pretty much anything he could to make himself useful, to the point that he rarely had time to stop and relax. "But I've missed this...fantastic sight." He said before falling silent for a moment to take it all in. Then his smile fell as he began to think, "I wonder when the last time I saw this was?" He asked to one in particular.

Wolf began to look through his memory, "The last time I saw this..." After a moment of thinking he realized it, "Oh, I remember now...the last I saw this." He said before pausing, "It was a year ago...when I met Rhiannon." He said as he though back on the memory.

* * *

 _Wolf was walking down the beach looking out of curiosity, when he saw what - or rather who - it was he jumped and let out a small shout, "Someone has collapsed on the sand!" He exclaimed before running up to them kneeling at their side and gently shaking them, "What happened?! Are you okay?" He asked as he tried waking them up._

* * *

Wolf came out of his memory as he looked down across the sandy shore, "The view was like this that time too." He said before walking down the shoreline, "The Krabby blowing all those bubbles along the beach." He continued before stopping at a certain spot and looking down at the sand in front of him, "I noticed someone...right here." He said, "Rhiannon was...unconscious. That was when...Rhiannon and I..." He said before hesitating, "That was when our adventure began." Wolf thought back to that day.

* * *

 _Wolf looked at the Eevee in front of him, "Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me?" He asked hopefully, "I'm convinced that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Rhiannon." He said, then his expression became doubtful, "So will you? Please?" He asked in a way that was a mixture of hope and one that was expecting rejection._

 _Rhiannon didn't immediately respond, but she looked to be considering it, "Well...I don't know." She said, "You were kind of an idiot back there in the Beach Cave." She said and Wolf felt his spirits fall. Then she smiled, "Okay, let's do it!"_

 _Wolf looked at her shocked, "You serious?" He asked. His expression got confused when she nodded, "But I thought you said I was an idiot?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, I did didn't I?" She said before biting her lip in thought, "Well, since we're forming an exploration team. Looks like you're my idiot now." She said, her comment causing Wolf's cheeks to flush a bright pink._

* * *

Wolf chuckled, "Yeah, we did have some awesome adventures." He said as they played out in his memory.

* * *

 _Wolf and Rhiannon were standing in front of the Outlaw Novice Board, they had just apprehended Drowzee and were glad to have saved Azurill. Of course Their conversation was cut off when Wolf's stomach growled, Rhiannon laughed and Wolf joined in too after Rhiannon's stomach growled as well, "Man, it's like there's a Ursaring in our bellies." Rhiannon said._

 _Wolf laughed, "Yeah, we must've worked up a big appetite." He said between laughs, "We were so focused on rescuing Azurill I didn't notice at all!"_

 _The pair laughed even more when their stomachs growled even more, "Okay, we need to get something to eat. If my stomach keeps growling like this I won't be able to think straight." Rhiannon said._

 _Wolf agreed, "Yeah, talking about it is only making me hungrier." He said, "Come one, let's go eat dinner, Rhiannon." He said._

 _Rhiannon gave him a playful smile, "Race you to the Mess Hall!" She said before taking off, "I get first dips on the cupcakes."_

 _"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Wolf shouted as he took off after his partner._

* * *

 _The memory changed to the time where Wolf and Rhiannon were standing in front of the large waterfall Chatot had asked them to check out, and Rhiannon had just convinced Wolf to jump through the waterfall with her. "Well, I still think I'm going to get pummeled by that water fall." He said looking at the roaring water, then he turned to his partner with a look of trust, "But I'm putting my faith in you, Rhiannon." He said, then he nodded, "Yeah, I totally believe in you, Rhiannon." He said with determination, then after a pause he added, "But I'll never forgive you if I end up getting crushed by this thing."_

* * *

 _The memory changed to nighttime with Wolf and Rhiannon talking about the day's adventure and having a good laugh, "You know Rhiannon. Exploring those dungeons with you, it really makes me glad I made the decision of joining an exploration team." He said with a smile._

 _Rhiannon smiled, "Me too."_

 _Wolf reached for their bag and pulled out the familiar fragmented stone, "One day I'll discover the secret of my Relic Fragment." He said, "Now that I'm a part of an exploration team, that's the dream I have. Now if that were to come true, I'd surely faint from happiness!" Wolf said, and Rhiannon giggled in response._

* * *

 _The memory changed once again, this time Wolf and Rhiannon were standing in front of a fierce Groudon. The large Legendary Pokémon that towered over them stomped its feet and stretched out its massive claws a released a deafening roar that almost shook the earth beneath them._

 _Wolf had a frightened expression on his face and seemed to be sweating, "Oh boy, this is scary." He said._

 _Rhiannon looked at her partner, "Well, we've gotten this far. No point in turning back now, clearly something as scary is this is guarding something of great value." She said, "But we'll need to battle if we're to find out what."_

 _Wolf looked at his partner, her reassuring gaze filled him with strength, "You're right, we have to be brave!" He said before looking at Groudon, "Plus, people have called me a coward. Time to prove them wrong, I need to face up to this! No giving up now, Rhiannon!" He got into a battle pose and Rhiannon did too._

* * *

 _The image grew white as it went to a memory of later that day, Wolf, Rhiannon and the rest of the guild were at the lakeside and looking out over the crystal clear water watching the Lake Geyser erupt sent a beautiful fountain of water into the air, colored by the sunset behind the explorers._

 _Wolf was completely transfixed, if fact there were almost stars in his eyes, "Wow...are you taking this in Rhiannon? It's incredible!" He said._

 _Rhiannon smiled, "Yeah, it is." She said. A minute or two later she found herself scooting closer to Wolf, she got close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating off him. Wolf felt her fur brush up against him. He almost flinched at the unexpected contact, but he got over it rather quickly and even put an arm around Rhiannon to pull her closer to him as they enjoyed the view._

* * *

 _The memory changed to when Wolf and Rhiannon had been trapped in the future that was frozen in time. They were tied to pillars along with Grovyle, and there were several Sableye in front of them scratching at lightning speeds with the intention to kill all three on them while Dusknoir just watched._

 _The wind coming from their sharp claws was enough to make all of the squint, but while they were scared, they were expecting an opportunity. And it came when the thick ropes binding them began to break. "Wait for it." They heard Grovyle say. Then a second later they felt the ropes loosen, "Now, attack!" Grovyle shouted and all three of them broke through the robes and struck the Sableye with their attacks that they had been charging and sent the Sableye flying back._

 _"Gah!" The Sableye said in pain, Wolf let out a small grunt too as his paw clutched at his side, one of the Sableye's attacks managed to reach him...and judging from the red liquid seeping from around his paw, it was a what could be a nasty wound._

* * *

 _The memory changed to a later point of the time while Wolf and Rhiannon were in the future, they and Grovyle had gone separate ways, and Rhiannon was currently dressing Wolf's wound using the medical supplies from their explorer bag._

 _Rhiannon helped place the wrappings over Wolf's side and he tightened them, even though the bandage was thick, the wound could still bleed through it given time, neither of them were medics after all._

 _The Eevee sighed, "Too bad we couldn't find any Oran berries, they would've helped you heal faster." She said. They had tried looking for them earlier, but unfortunately they were extremely rare to find in the dark time-frozen future. "Never mind, we'll get you some when we get back to the past. For now, we should keep moving."_

 _Wolf looked down, "We probably would've gotten farther if I didn't slow us down." He muttered._

 _Rhiannon turned towards her partner, "It wasn't your fault, it was the Sableye attack that inflicted the wound, not you." Her comment didn't seem to do anything, so she tried something else, "Well, the next time we see those Sableye, we're going to hit them right where the sun doesn't shine." She said, then she looked, "Which is apparently everywhere since the sun doesn't seem to shine anymore."_

 _Wolf laughed and looked up at his partner, "You always know what to say when I'm down." He said._

 _Rhiannon returned his smile, "Aye, it's a gift." She said._

* * *

 _Wolf's memories then began to flow through his mind, they were memories of every time he was determined to keep moving forward through their adventures, all of those times were all because of Rhiannon._

* * *

When the memories faded from his vision, Wolf found himself back on the sandy shores of the beach. His eyes itched slightly as tears began to pool, "I remember it all so fondly, even though it's been a year since I met her, I remember them all. All those memories of my time with Rhiannon." He said, then he stopped. "Memories...of Rhiannon." He said, the words barely coming out. Then the tears began to fall down his cheeks as his body trembled, "But now...Rhiannon is gone." He said in a shuddering voice, "And Rhiannon...isn't here anymore." He whispered. Wolf couldn't find the strength to stand and fell onto his hands and knees, he did nothing to hold back his tears.

Bidoof came walking onto the beach to check on Wolf when he saw him nearly collapsed, "Wolf!" He yelled before running up to him, "You've been gone so long, I took to worrying about you." He said, then he heard Wolf sniffling, "W-what's the matter?" He asked, though he had a pretty good idea what was wrong.

Wolf turned to look at Bidoof, his cheeks were drenched and his eyes showed nothing but sadness and grief, "B-Bidoof...Bidoof!" Wolf started to say but he collapsed again, this time he hugged his fellow guild member as he sobbed endlessly, "I-I can't do it! I promised Rhiannon I would be brave, I promised I would live, but I can't!" He yelled between sobs, "Not without her."

"Wh-what?!" Bidoof asked in shock, not exactly getting at what Wolf was saying, but Wolf couldn't say anything; he could only cry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Temporal Tower..._

* * *

Dialga stood at the top of the nearly destroyed tower, his head bowed and his eyes closed as if grieving as well. **"Wolf,"** he said his voice soft, then he continued in his powerful and echoing voice, **"When you left here...when you bid farewell to this place from the Rainbow Stoneship." He said, "Your sorrow...I felt its intensity even here. And I feel it now, and it's just as intense as before, maybe even more so."** He said, then he opened his eyes and raised his head, **"Very well, if that is how you feel about her, even now...and if Rhiannon were to share those feelings..."** He said.

Dialga turned around and walked to the edge of the tower, **"Temporal Tower may not be as strong as it once was, but it has regained enough power...for me to grant your wish."** He said, **"I see that both of you need one another, and this world needs both of you."** He said, **"So...I trust you with a gift."**

Dialga raised his head to the sky, **"I leave you...THE FUTURE!"** He said looking into his core to find the power, **"THIS IS MY THANKS...PLEASE ACCEPT IT!"** He shouted before his form glowed blue. There was a second of silence before Dialga released a huge echoing roar.

* * *

 _ **"ROAR...OF...TIME!"**_

* * *

Back at the beach, Bidoof was trying his best to console the grieve-stricken Riolu, when a yellow orb appeared not too far away from them. Bidoof was slightly frightened when it appeared, but it soon turned to shock when the orb faded to reveal a Pokémon surrounded by several smaller orbs and a thin golden aura.

"W-Wolf..."Bidoof said, not sure how to explain what he was seeing, "Um...turn around." He said.

Wolf slowly turned around just in time to see the golden light fully vanish. Wolf couldn't believe it; less than ten feet was from him, looking just like she had looked when she first disappeared...was Rhiannon, looking just as shocked as he was.

* * *

Wolf took slow steps towards her, his expression saying that he wasn't quite believing what he was seeing. He stopped when he was standing right in front of her and looking into her eyes. He raised a hand to her face half expecting to pass through it, but when his paw felt her soft fur, he could stop the joy from flooding through his body.

Wolf let out what sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a sob before hugging her tightly, tears of joy coming to his eyes. "You're back." Wolf whispered. Rhiannon was slightly taken aback, but nuzzled into his embrace.

"Yeah, seems that I am." She said softly, a small tear of joy sliding down her cheek.

* * *

Bidoof was happy for them, but felt slightly awkward watching this, so he decided to give them their alone time and walked away. Leaving the two friends to embrace, but they didn't seem to notice him leave. All they could notice was each other and how they were back together again; this time, for good.

* * *

 **-*X*x*x*-**

 **One year ago on this day my life changed for the better. I met someone, a girl here on Fanfiction. She had PM'd me because she had a suggestion/idea that she thought I'd be interested in. After that, we got talking and quickly became friends. We talked about several different things and kept finding more and more things we had in common. We evolved from friends to best friends and soon were able to talk on social media for more fluent conversations, and we were even able to write an actual(non-fanfiction related) book together.**

 **A few months ago we had the opportunity to video chat with each other, and not too long afterwards I think I can safely say we have something that goes beyond friendship, I could even say she's my girlfriend and be proud of it.**

 **So, today we're celebrating the one year anniversary. I wanted to give her something, but unfortunately I'm rather limited at the moment when it comes to money, so I did the next best thing. I decided to write her a story, and dedicate it to her. The reason I chose to write this kind of a story is because it's an accurate description to what I think I would go through if she left my life forever.**

 **It may not be my best work, but I put a whole lot of heart into it for her and I hope she likes it, I won't say who she truly is, because While i may love her i don't want any of you guys to harass her, it also makes it more special in my opinion. This way the only person that can know for sure who the story is meant for is her. A** **nd for the rest of you that read it, I hope you enjoyed it too.**

 **To the girl this story is for, you know who you are, happy anniversary...I love you.**

 **This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
